zero to hero
by snivyfan564
Summary: follow zero, hero of the wasteland as he tries to stay alive in his second fronter, he must make a choice, that effect the outcome of his stay in this abnormal land. please flame if you wish jest make it about something good. and you have to try to read it, then flame me to death. also prepare for a mind fuck. was gunna put them then thought all fanfiction is badly righten -7
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

FUCKKKKKKKKKK! I said. 3 raiders shotting mini-guns. I unhulsterd my assault carbine. GO TO FUCKING HELL BITCH! I yelled at the wasteland raiders. Sorry but I think you people are wondering who I am ... I am the lone god/deathless man named zero. I have lived in the Capitol wasteland for 5 years now. Ever scence that bitch Amata kicked me out of the vault 101. anyway back to the story! FUCK YOU! Yelled a dieing raider. Back at ya. I said. I kicked him to the ground and left him to die. Not even 25 seconds later I herd electricity crackling I look at my t-45d power armor theres a lot of holes and wires coming out of them. Oh son of a cock sucking bitch! I said as I blow up.

I woke up by crashing into a pond. FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK KKK! I yelled. I tried to get up … I fell. Then my helmet fell of my head and what I saw I didn't believe. I was a pony a fucking pony! My god. I said. Well this is fucked up! I yelled. I herd a noise from behind me I put my helmet back on and terned around to see a big ass scorpion. Everywhere I go there are abominations like you! I said. That seemed to piss it off. the scorpion is at lest 30 fat away and 10 feat taller then me. (But what zero didn't know is that hes being watched by our favorite fillies.) Then I charged and jumped and yelled "falcon punch". And it did a lot of damage thanks to the t-45 power armor that was now changed to fit my body. Then I did my special combo move (multiple falcon punches) then after a relatively short battle (the way zero liked them) the scorpion fell down dead. Then I herd a loud yell that sounded like a complement on my victory I terned around to see 3 young kids. One was orange and had wings another had a horn then the last was jest a pony. Ummmm hi, the horned one said. I jest started to tern around to find shelter when I got asked a question from the same horned pony. Whats your name sir? I stop terned around. I'm called many things but you may call me zero. I said. When I was about to go on my marry ass way I noticed some thing move to revile a wight horned pony. Sweetie bell there you are do you know ho... she said as she saw me. She screamed and 5 more ponies came into view. Rarity whats wrong!they all said at once even the young ponies. Thats whats wrong. she said as she pointed at me. Well didn't your mom ever teach you not to point its very mean. i said. Then the blue one that was flying gasped when see saw the dead scorpion. Whats wrong rainbow dash? The purple pony asked. That thing is dead! She piratically yelled. Then the six ponies all saw the scorpions blood on me. Did you kill it ? Asked the purple pony before I could respond the orange kid came next to me and responded for me. Ya he totally killed it he also kept yelling falcon punch to! It was super cool! the young orange pony said. SCOOTALOO GET AWAY FROM THAT THING. Said rarity. Well your nice. I said. And I have a name its zero, I said. then I terned to scootaloo. Some nice friends you got, I said. Then I looked to the setting sun. anyway I better get going sun setting and I must find shelter. I said. Before I tried to get away from them. No you'll be put in front of princess Celestia for trial for killing an endangered type of scorpion, the purple pony said. I terned around. Fuck off, I said. And started to walk away when rainbow dash charged at me knocking me to the floor. Apologize now, she said. I know I'm out numbered plus there kids here better reach a diplomatic point or this will get ugly fast. Listen it was me or it so I chose to live rather then die. I said. But you didn't have to kill it, the purple pony said. Ya well the rainbow one didn't have to charge me, I said smirking in my helmet. Well I wont get up till you apologize, rainbow dash said. Well... you don't want to get off then ill make you! I said. Then I used all of the strength I had to knock her off me. But she wouldn't let go so I grabbed her wing her wing. You got 3 seconds before I brake your wing, I said hate in my voice. Hold on now hows about we all seamer down now, said a orange pony said. Not until he apologizes to twilight! Rainbow dash yelled. 3! I yelled. Then I herd rainbow dash scream and let go of me. MY WING, she yelled as tears formed in her eyes. I tolled you to let go so LIVE WITH IT, I yelled. then i got kicked in the back by the orange pony. Her eyes widened I could tell she didn't think it trough. Then 4 rocks hit my helmet knocking it off then gave the orange pony the opportunity to knock me out.


	2. Chapter 2

fuck my head! I said as I woke up. I looked around to see i'm in a library. I quickly shut up noticing my helmet was on my head, and 2 of the ponies were in the room with me. Oh I hope it wont wake up. Rarity said. I hope I can trow him a party, said the pink pony. Whats a party, I asked. Then there was a loud gasp. YOU DONT KNOW WHAT A PARTY IS!?said the pink pony. Ya and will you stop calling me it please, I asked rarity. Sorry its jest your so intimidating and dirty and what not. Rarity Said. Look i'm sorry for hurting your friend its jest I don't like being helled down and i'm jest so sorry! I said. Well I didn't expect you to apologize to me. rarity Said. Wait wheres the pink one? I asked rarity. Oh you mean pinkie pie shes probably planing a party for you. Great I can't wait well I best be going, I said. Oh no you wont you have a trail to go to. Rarity said. No I don't it was for survival and I wanted to live so I killed it, I said. Well that changes things, said a voice. Who's that, I said in awe as I saw a light colored horned pony with wings. Sorry my name is Celestia, Celestia said. Well do I live or die? I asked knowing she was the princess twilight talked about. You live no fines. Celestia said. WHAT ! said a voice I know I wronged. He did it self defense, said a voice that I didn't know. Fluttershy why are you taking his side! Said a vary pissed rainbow dash. Well I didn't enjoy killing it, or hurting you, I said. LIES ALL THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH ARE LIES! Rainbow dash said. Well then ill have you know that im going to pay for your medical bill even if I must sell my armor. I said. Why should I believe that? Asked rainbow dash. it's my code of honor, you see I promised myself id protect not harm and I did YOU harm, I said. Wow I didn't see that coming, Celestia said. What, I said. Well I saw you killing us all freeing discord and ending all life as we know it, Celestia said. Ya id see that to, rarity said. But rainbow dash didn't say a word. Oh and you can dismiss your soldiers now, I said knowing because of vatts. I got up. Who said you could leave, asked rainbow dash. I did, I said. Well you'll stay because we said, said twilight (damn she good at blending in). Damn you girls act like my father...sniff,i said remembering what he did to save me. Whats wrong, asked fluttershy. Nothing, jest my father died protecting me from the enclave, I said. OH IM SO SORRY, they all said at the same time (yes including rainbow dash.) I didn't know you watched him die to protect you! Said rainbow dash. Surprised at this sudden outburst. I felt like I was on the verge of tears. I lost. I broke down sobbing. Then I felt something go around my neck as i herd a gasp from rarity. Shhhhhh, its OK, said rainbow dash. I hugged back for some odd reason but continued to cry. Your the first to even try to comfort me, I said. WHAT! WHATKIND OF HARTLESS PONY WOULD LET YOU SUFFER! Yelled rarity. Where come from no-one would even care just kill me and take my stuff, I said. Rainbow dash continued to hug me. WHAT, they all yelled at the same time. rainbow dash hugged me tighter and started to cry. Im sorry for jumping on you, rainbow dash said. And im sorry for braking your wing, I said. Thank you, thank you so much, I said as I finally stopped crying my ass off. Your all my first true friends, I said in a joyful manner. I was smiling in my helmet. Oh and you can let go now, I said to rainbow dash who is now blushing. Ummmm, I have to go, rainbow dash said. She ran out the door then rarity came up to me. Um zero do you ever take off that thing you have on, rarity asked. Yes but only when im alone, I responded with a blunt answer. How do you take baths then, twilight asked. I don't, I said. EWWWWWW, they said all at once. Hay I want to take a bath but I don't trust anypony, I said knowing thats how they talk here. Why, you seem to trust rainbow dash, rarity said. _Thats because she has style_, _not fashion,_ I thought. Thats because we come to an understanding, I said. Yes thats so not true your totally crushing on each other, said twilight. TWILGHT! DO NOT SAY THAT ITS VERY RUDE, Celestia yelled in a very loud way. Im sorry princess, twilight said. Hey its OK, I said. Knowing I was very pissed off but keep it to my self. I must be off, said rarity. She was up to something. K, I said. As soon as she left I was pelted by an unknown subsistence. Ahhhhhhhhh, I screamed. Oh put the cupcakes in the confetti cannon, said pinkie. Damn your lucky im in a good mood, I said. Do you want wash cloth o something, asked twilight. Yes, I said. She cleaned my armor out of no were. There all done. Twilight said. Hey twilight im home, said a voice don't know. Hey who's he. Jest the colt crushing... before she could finish Celestia said moon. Nopony spike, twilight said. Well im spike as you can see im a baby dragon, spike said. K, I said unimpressed. Wow you sound like rainbow dash but your a guy, spike said. Twilight if you say your propaganda spike gets it, I said in a serious tone, I said. Everypony eyes widened at this statement. Well im going for a walk and I was kidding, I said. As I left I herd wow from twilight.


	3. Chapter 3

Im so fucking bored, I said. I had been walking for 5 minutes. Hey let go of me! Said a voice I know. There nice and tight bounding, said a voice... a raider voice. I started to run to the voices. Hey asshole remember me! I said. YOU! The raider said. Yep you ready to die, I said. What, asked a confused rainbow dash. Before the raider could attack I grabbed him by the neck. Listen, you fuck with her, you fuck with me, not literally, I said. Fuck ahh, the raider said as I snapped his neck. I terned to a scared out of her fucking mind rainbow dash. Please don't kill me, she begged as I approached. Did he do anything to you? I asked clearly concerned for the girl. No, she answered. OK let me get you out from those bounds and get you to your home, I said. Then I started to untie her, when I finished she hugged me. Thank you, she said. She started to cry. Shit rainbow dash why are you crying, I asked. Because your the kindest guy I have ever met, even though you come from a place full of bad people you still have good in you, rainbow dash said. My father told me when I was young to always be a good person or you'll be on the floor, I said. Come on rainbow dash lets go back to twilights, I said. OK, rainbow dash said still crying.

50 minutes later cause I can

oh my gosh rainbow dash are you OK, asked a concerned twilight. Ya I am thanks to zero, rainbow dash said. Then I walked in. twilight glared at me, I was scared that shed think I made her cry. Ya OK, zero can I talk to you in the kitchen, asked twilight. I followed twilight to the kitchen. What happened to rainbow dash, asked a pissed twilight. A raider was going to rape her, if I hadn't got there when I did he would of, I said. Why would anypony do that, asked a even more pissed of twilight. He comes from the same place I do, but I don't do that because im still a virgin, I said. She seemed to not like that answer. OK, but I got my eye on you, twilight said. We walked out of the kitchen and I curled in to a ball. What are you doing, asked rainbow dash. Trying to sleep, I said. Well your not sleeping on the floor, stated rainbow dash. Then where do I sleep, I asked as I poked my head up. Theres only 2 beds and you have the second one, I asked. You can sleep next to me, rainbow dash said clearly nerviness. But my armor would take up the bed, I said. Well take it off then, rainbow dash said. Im not clean and I must smell, I said. I don't care, rainbow dash said. OK, I said. I removed my helmet and placed it on the floor. Then I press the butten that removes my power armors locks, then I remove it. ( zero has a blue fer and a black and red main and tail.) wow, was rainbow dashes only response to how I look that and she was blushing. OK are you sure cause I can sleep down here if you changed your mind, I said. Get up here, she said. I walked up the stares and crawled into the bed and terned my head from rainbow dash. You don't need to look away, rainbow dash said. I don't want twilight to think we did something we didn't, I said. Then terned my head to face her. But, I don't give a fuck what she thinks, I said. A smile grew on rainbows face the she pulled me in. then I fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in 5 years.

The next morning

I awoke when someone said awwwww they look so cute. ( rarity) you cant even separate them they jest hug tighter, said twilight. Well let them sleep, said spike. OK, the girls said together. When I herd them leave I opened my eyes. Next to me rainbow dash sleeped with a smile on her face. I tried to get up but the girl has a death grip. Hay rainbow get up, I said. No, she said. You were awake to eh, I said. Ya but lets stay in bed for 5 more minutes, rainbow dash said. No lets get up now so I can take a bath, I said. But I can wait, I said. rainbow we have food you and that guy get up, said twilight. So she'll have to find out on her own, I said. Ya lets go eat, rainbow dash said. But she fell and took me down to. I landed on top. Im sorry, I said as I got up. Hay zero, rainbow dash said. Ya what d – I was cut off when rainbow dash kissed me. And I didn't resisted. She broke the kiss. Im sorry zero i've broken your trust. I just stayed were I was. Fuck it, I said and kissed her. I fell the same way, I said as I broke the kiss. YES, she yelled as she passed out from joy. Rainbow why are you yelling, asked rarity as she came up. Oh hey rarity, I said. Zero is that you, rarity asked. Yep, I said. Hey dash can we go get food now, I asked the passed out girl. Well shes out, I said. Help me put her on the bed, I said. No, rarity said. Then I pick her up and put her on the bed. Now lets eat, I said. Then I went down the stares. Rarity why was rainbow screaming, asked twilight. Because she woke up next to zero, rarity said. What! Was all I herd before getting pelted by questions by twilight.

30 minutes later

now thats over im gonna eat then take a bath. Hey zero where are you, asked rainbow dash. Down here my love, I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Well it terns out I was dreaming, I know this because twilight woke me and rainbow up when she was screaming and back to my peace of shit life. WHO ARE YOU, yelled a very pissed off twilight. For the first time in 5 years, I was scared. Twilight put zero down, rainbow dash said. Wait this is what zero looks like, asked twilight. Yes now put me down, I said clearly scared shitless. Oh im so sorry zero, said an apologetic twilight. Then I fell to the floor, then fell down the stairs and into my t-45 power armor. Ooooooouuuuuuuuccccccccchhhh hhhhh, I said as I got up. Then rainbow dash came down the stairs laughing her ass off. time for a prank, I mumbled as I lad back down and closed my eyes. That was funny, hey zero you ok,... zero... um zero,ZERO, rainbow dash said as she ran and look at my " knocked out body ". rainbow why did, oh no, twilight said as she came down the stares. But at sometime I did fall asleep.

7 hours later

I woke to the sound of crying and beeping. I know I was at the hospitable. Rainbow calm down, said a very low voice. I can't fluttershy I jest cant, said a depressed rainbow dash. Would it help if I was awake, I said. ZERO, rainbow dash yelled. Thats my name, I said. Well your alive that is surprising, said a doctor as he came in. why, I asked. Well for one your heart has been damaged along with 80% of your body im surprised you were alive for as long as you were, he said. Well tell me something I don't know, I said. Zero knows because of the dlc that continues the fallout 3 story. Wait you know, asked a stunned doctor. Yep, I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for the brotherhood, I said. Well the must have incredible doctors to keep you alive for this long, he said. I started laughing. Whats so funny, rainbow dash said. Im my own doctor, I said causing 3 loud gasps. You sir are very talented then, but whats your cutie mark then, he asked. A wa, I asked confused. That as he pointed to my ass. I looked, it was a gun with a blade next to it. Death, I said. They all jest stood there fluttershy clearly scared. Oh ya you don't know, I said. You kill, he said scared. Only if I need to, I said. Im getting security, the doctor said. Shit, I said. Then ripped out the cords and jumped out the window. Then 15 ponies ran out with weapons. Freeze in the name of Celestia, one yelled at him. No, I said. Then started to run into town. Get back here trader, one yelled. This I worse then a fetish for numbers, I mumbled. Then a loud roar was herd, it was a alpha male deathclaw and it was in front of me. Oh fuck, I said as I ran to the library. I busted the door as I ran in it causing a scared spike and a staled twilight. Where is my armor, I said then spotted it, Then quickly put it on. Why are putting it on, asked twilight. Well a deathclaw is coming and theres no time to wast, I said and put my helmet on my head. Then ran into a scream infested town. When I got to the deathclaw it was at a school house and there where the kids and the teacher with the kids but I knew 3 of them I saw them on my first day here. NO, I yelled. Then it noticed me along with the class. The deathclaw screamed the charged at me. Then I ran at it. I herd a don't worry hell win from the class but what was going trough my head was "why the fuck am I doing this, im going to die!". Then I jumped. Im so dead, I said but when I punched it he was magically affected because IT started to run from me. Well that went better then expected,i said. Then I head a cheer from the class they thanked me. It was no problem, i said. Then the cops got here. No point in resisting criminal, said the same pony. Lets see I have top grade armor that can stop 99.99% of all thing that come my way so ya there is a point in resisting, I said bluntly. They all tensed at this. WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, yelled a very loud voice. Princess Luna this colt has killed many, he- NO HE SAVED MANY, yelled princess Luna. CAN YOU STOP YELLING,I yelled. Sorry, princess Luna said. Its ok, I said. Then the cops left and the kids did to. Well I better get going, oh and thanks, I said. Before Luna could respond, I ran to twilights library. When I reached there I saw all the ponies that knocked me out. Well look who came back, said a pissed rainbow dash. What did I do? I asked. How many have you've killed, asked twilight. Depends animals or adults, I said. They have a look of shock on there faces. All together, rainbow dash said. 986'745, but why dose it matter, I said. Because your a criminal, said twilight. Then it hit me, they think I enjoy my talent. Y-you think I enjoy it, I said in hushed tone. Then I started to back up. I thought you all be deferent, I said then started to run. Zero wait, yelled rainbow dash jest realizing what they jest implied. After about 45 minutes of walking I bumped into Luna. Crap im sorry princess Luna, I sad clearly depressed. Whats wrong, Luna said. They hate me they all hate me, I said. What do you mean, asked Luna. They think im a criminal, I said. Well they shouldn't, because your a hero, Luna said. How am I a hero if I kill, I said. Because you stood attacked that monster knowing you would most likely die, but you know what it would have done if you had not, Luna said. Well i must set up a camp, I said. Luna nodded knowing that the moon would be out in an hour.

3 hours later

I lay on the floor in a dense forest, that scared the living fuck out of me. I had no food little water and no cover. well this is defensibly worse then a block of wood, I said. Then I herd familiar voices, zero zero, they called. I got up and started to walk the path away from the voices. After ten minutes I started to run. Then I ran into the same godforsaken dathclaw. It roared and started to ran at me. For the first time in my life, I missed my weapons of mass destruction. Then I raised my hooves in fighting positions, then herd something open. The deathclaw stopped, hell I was in shock to. On my arm was a mini gun. What a game changer, I said. The pointed the mini gun at the deathclaw and fired. He was torn to peaces instantly. Then the voices came back, fuck I need to get read of this, I said. The it started to be torn back in to armor parts.i was shocked first im in a world ruled by ponies but my armor is a weapon. Then something tackled me. My helmet came off and I hit my head and was out cold.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to yelling... did I get drunk? NO HE'S NOT EVIL,yelled a voice I know. Rainbow calm down, came another voice I

know. CALM DOWN, TWILIGHT WE DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS PAST, YET WERE SAYING HE KILLED FOR FUN,

yelled a pissed of rainbow dash. Listen lets calm down and we'll ask him when he wakes up, came a voice that had a British

ascent... rarity. Well id sleep better if I wasn't woken up every day buy YELLING, I said. I opened my eyes to see I was still in this damn forest... hate this place. He's awake, said twilight. I raised a brow. No shit sherlock, I said. Twilight looked like crap, her mane was mest was a mess ( lesson zero style). Um twilight, you might want to brush that, I said. then got slapped by rainbow dash.

Well that was sudden, I said. SHUT UP! Rainbow dash yelled. I was taken back at this sudden outburst. WHY DID YOU  
RUN, WHY DO YOU WANT TO LEAVE, rainbow dash said as she started to cry. R-rainbow dash, calm down, I said. NO  
I WONT CALM DOWN, WONT YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR ONCE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND, rainbow dash

yelled. Rainbow calm down, im a nomad I have no home, I travel all the time it's not new, I said, desperately trying to calm the

mare down. She punched my armor, she was in clear pain, the others are in as much shock as me at sudden emotional outburst.

WHY CANT YOU SEE WHAT YOU DO EFFECTS OTHERS, she yelled as she ran to the town. I was confused, what is she

applying, that I don't care? Well that was sudden, rarity said. Twilight walked up, she helped me up via magic. Care to explain

that zero, twilight asked. I started to look for my helmet. Honestly I don't know, this is the first time she's told me that, I said.

Well its easy to say she likes you zero, rarity said as she handed me my helmet. Well she's my friend so she likes me oh and

thanks, I said as I grabbed my helmet. No not like that, as in more then friendship, twilight said. I froze, she has a crush on me,

that has to be a lie I mean im good looking but not a good man, I've killed for money. Thats imposable, I said. Twilight came

up to me. You see thats your problem, you cant see the truth and feelings of others, twilight said. ENOUGH I DONT WANT

TO HEAR THIS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND, I yelled a tear rolling down my cheek. The 2 mares nodded out of fear. I started

to walk deeper in to the forest.

It had been four hours... don't ask. I was in front of a odd cave, it was huge... I kid you not its like 3 times the size of liberty

prime. I started to walk into the cave hoping I could find a good resting place... no im not going to kill myself. God its dark,

I thought. I reached up and terned on my helmet light, then looked around. I saw claw marks on

the walls as if something was desperately trying to escape. I herd a low growl, the a sigh. What do you want human, said a

loud voice,the voice also had the sound of deep sorrow. How do you know that, I said. a head of a old dragon came into view,

it smiled... god I hope I don't get raped. I can smell the stench of death on you, he said. I chuckled. I guess something can know

know you the second they see you, I said. He chuckled with me. Now tell me why your here, he said recovering from my joke.

Jest looking for some place to sleep, was my response. He saddened at this. Well your free to stay, he said. Well my names is

zero, I said. Archer, he said. I raised a brow. Thats very human, I said. He terned his head. My master was human, archer said.

Well that explains a lot, I said. Then I noticed chains on his right leg. Hay whats with the chains, I asked as my curiosity

spiking. The princess has seen it fit to make me stay put, he said. That explains that, but doesn't explain why your master

didn't free you, I said. Then archer looked down... I think I jest saw a tear roll down his cheek. He was killed by Celestia, for

being human, he said. I was in shock, Celestia hates humans... that or shes a stuck up bitch.(LUNA FTW /) ). can we not talk

about this, he said. I myself am human, I think I deserve a break from things trying to kill me, I thought, but complied with the

old dragon. Then he lad down, Thats when I noticed a red dragon egg. I walked over to it it much to archers dismay. No don't

touch it, he yelled, but it was to late. Then a huge wave of pain went over me, then I blacked out... no rape please.

The next morning

I awoke when I herd crying... baby crying... don't ask. I opened my eyes to see a baby dragon, snow colored , and blue eyes.

You fool, you hatched the egg, archer said as his head came into clear view. I reached and pulled the dragon into a hug, I had

a child, not human but a child none the less. Celestia will now know that a new human is here, archer said. Then I looked up,

she will hunt me, and try to kill me. How do you know she'll come, I said. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. It was a

magic out burst, he said. But why is she hunting humans, I asked. Because a insentient a century ago, or to summarize it,

she was raped by a human, he said. I looked down at the dragon and then to archer. Perhaps we can change her mind about

humans, its unlikely but im known for doing the impossible, I said. Archer looked down at me. He looked like he was thinking

about my plan. Yes perhaps we can,Luna has a major influence on Celestia, or you can get good with the elements of harmony,

archer said. So who are the elements of harmony, I said. Archer looked down at me in shock. You know them, the ones that

been around you for the entire time you've been here, archer said. Then the it hit me those ponies are to be my saviors, all that

time in the capitol wasteland being the savior, it felt alien, abnormal. Then I must go back to town, wish me luck, said not

waiting for a comment. I had one goal, to save humanity in this land so no other who shares my fate will have to hide.

I got into town around noon, ponies walking around doing whatever they needed to do... reminds me of megaton. I was

looking for rainbow dash to ask her if she was calm now so we can talk about yesterday. Then I saw pinkie pie, thats when shit

missed the fan. ZERO! She yelled as she hugged me. Then she dragged me int a food looking building it sadly was not food. I

saw twilight and rarity sitting with rainbow dash trying to comfort her. I look at pinkie pie. Why did you bring me here, friend,

I said, but had to force that last word out. Because everypony misses you, especially rainbow dash, pinkie pie said witch made

me blush. I jest stood there looking like a frozen fire ant. Then shit hit the fan. Apparently my baby dragon fallowed me and

somehow got into town unnoticed till he got into the building... he makes me so proud. Awwww, who's this, pinkie said as she

attempted to grab him but he ran to me and hide under me. Wow zero he likes you, pinkie pie said. ZERO, yelled 3 voices.

Damn you got me caught boy, I still need to name you though, I said. I was attacked by 3 females... if only they were human.

My god let go, or i'll die, literally, I said. They got off and then twilight got a pencle and paper out of thin air. So how was the

everfree forest at night, twilight asked. i started to back away mainly because twilight scares me more than a deathclaw army.

It was dark, and... thats all I can think off with out giving to much truth, I said. Then I got hit in the back of the head. What

id do, I said as looked at a pissed of dash. Her eyes were red from crying and her mane was a mess... more then normal. She

jest walked away, leaving the colorful food place. I sighed. Well who might this be, said rarity. I looked at the snow colored

dragon. James, his names James, I said. I then noticed twilight studying him... this scares me so. Hay zero, were did you find

a rare snow dragon, twilight asked. I thought for a moment and decided that id tell somewhat of the truth. I found its egg, I

said. Twilight narrowed her eyes. Where did you find the egg, she asked. I was surprised at her, she was getting demanding.

Classified, I said. Twilight was about to respond but I left with James. I walked till I found a suitable tree to sleep at. I

knew I had to gain there trust before telling them the truth, but so far Im sucking at that. He if only dogmeat was here, I said.

I then felt James lay down on my chest plate. I smiled for a change. Your right kid time for some sleep. I then fell into

a slumber, to be haunted by the past, and for once, they were happy.

Authors note: hey everypony. Sorry this took so long to get out, I had some problems with my peace of shit six buck computer

thanks for waiting though and brohoof to all /)...


End file.
